


93. Start from scratch

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [25]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They walk in the cover of darkness to start a new life; but a home is hard to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	93. Start from scratch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



“Are you certain about this?”

Tybalt turned around. Behind him lay Verona, which was only just then starting to wake up. He wondered how long it would take before the servants noticed he was gone and alerted his aunt and uncle. How would they react when they saw his simple note? Wish him well, curse his name and forget about him, or would they send out people to bring him back?

He turned back to look at Mercutio, waiting for his answer with an undecipherable look. Mercutio didn’t wear his usual flamboyant clothing, having chosen instead something cheaper looking with muted colors. Over his shoulder he had slung a bag, which contained all that he had decided he wanted to keep with him. He looked like a no name wanderer, if one ignored the assured way he held himself.

Tybalt fingered the sword at his side, a calming weight. “I don’t think I ever will be,” he answered.

Mercutio’s face softened and he took Tybalt’s hand in his own. “That’s just fine. As long as you follow me I’ll be certain enough for the both of us.” He grinned widely, and Tybalt pretended he didn’t see how forced it was. 

With a sigh Tybalt squeezed Mercutio’s hand and gave him a small smile. “You’ll have to hold on to that conviction then, because I will follow you for the rest of my life.”

Mercutio’s grin widened even more, and the joy shining from his eyes were real. He pulled Tybalt forward and put his arm around his shoulders, walking forward without caring if Tybalt kept up with his eager steps. It made Tybalt roll his eyes, but he could focus on Mercutio’s chatter and forget the home they were leaving.


End file.
